Petites frayeurs entre amis
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Il paraît que l'ancienne gare de Risembool est hantée... En tout cas elle est bien sinistre.. Edward, Alphonse et Winry veulent en avoir le coeur net. Ce qui les y cueillera dépassera toutes leurs pires attentes..Fic Terminée! Fic dédiée à mon cousin
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou les amis vous me remettez? 8D ça faisait longtemps *le remarque au regard assassin de tout le monde*_

_Bon alors deux trois petites choses : _

_1) Le dernier chapitre de 'En voiture Colonel Mustang' (des voitures et des hommes.. et une femme) arrive cette semaine, ou au plus tard dimanche car étant fuera de jeudi à dimanche. d'ailleurs je suis vraiment désolée pour cet odieux retard. les excuses officielles viendront avec la publication du chapitre_

_2) Quelques détails à propos de cette fic : elle est basée sur une histoire vraie. dans ma campagne, il y a un sentier en forêt qui mène à une vieille gare, avec mon cousin et une amie, nous l'avons suivi. cette gare se situe tout près de l'entrée d'un tunnel sombre D8 et c'st une vraie ruine. on s'est filé quelques pétoches et on est partis en courant en s'imaginant tout plein de choses bien sordides. Et donc nous avons eu l'idée de faire une fic._

_3) Nath, si tu me lis, cette fic est pour toi, mais comme tu connais la fin, tu te tais :D_

_4) j'espère que vous aimerez :)_

**Petites frayeurs entre amis**

Connaissez-vous Resembool, ce petit village paisible de la campagne de l'Est? Si d'aventure vous êtes déjà passé par là, vous aurez surement déjà visité sa gare en voie de modernisation, sa mairie pittoresque, son centre ville traditionnellement campagnard, ses petits commerces d'artisanat local, etc.. En s'éloignant de cette agitation rurale, vous pouvez y découvrir ses pâturages verdoyants, ses élevages bovins, la fabrique d'automails made in Rockbell, quelques maisons et ateliers artisanaux épars dont la peinture sur la pancarte brille au soleil printanier. En s'éloignant encore, nous arrivons à la périphérie du village, on peut y admirer l'étendue de la campagne environnante, les collines qui s'élèvent au loin, quelques habitations isolées, perdues entre les différents chemins de campagne et des bosquets par-ci, par-là sans prétention de passage à l'état de forêt. Souvent, un tracteur ou deux sillonnent les chemins terreux, disparaissent entre les touffes d'arbres, pour réapparaître peu après. Les paysans, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le derrière vissé sur le siège de leurs machines, travaillaient dans les champs qui pouvaient s'étendre à perte de vue. Non loin de la sortie du village, au détour d'un croisement, un vieil écriteau sur lequel la peinture utilisée pour écrire le mot 'gare' s'écaille par la force de l'age, indique un petit chemin de terre battue, plutôt idéal pour aller marche dans les bois. En suivant ce chemin sur quelques centaines de mètres, zigzaguant parmi les arbres de plus en plus nombreux mais toujours relativement épars, le sentier débouche à l'orée d'un véritable bois qui n'a plus rien d'un bosquet. Juste avant ce petit bois, on peut la voir s'élever, sans grande majesté, mais de par son étonnante ancienneté. C'était elle, l'ancienne gare abandonnée depuis les années 1850 car on raconte qu'elle avait été bâtie sur un ancien cimetière Ishbal. Selon les dires de quelques vieux encore vivants, les fantômes occupant le cimetière seraient sortis de leurs tombeaux afin de venir troubler les voyageurs et les employés. Il paraitrait même que les contrôleurs étaient les plus visés. D'autres vieux avaient témoignés de cas de possessions. Les esprits seraient entrés dans le corps des pauvres contrôleurs et leur auraient fait perpétrer de sanglants meurtres. D'abord ils égorgeaient les pauvres victimes pour les tuer, et accessoirement recueillir leur sang, ensuite, ils les...

-ED! interrompit Winry exaspérée. T'arrêtes tes bêtises un peu? Le thème c'était Histoires vraies fantastiques! pas de trucs si dégoûtants! Et puis éteint cette lampe de poche gros idiot!

Elle s'empara de la lampe et tenta de lui arracher des mains. Celle-ci encore allumée, s'agitait sous le menton d'Edward, projetant sur son visage, des reliefs aux aspects étranges.

-Purée Winry! s'écria-t'il, je vois pas ce qui te gêne dans mon histoire! t'aurais pu me laisser finir au moins, au lieu de brailler! ET LACHE CETTE LAMPE NOM D'UN BOUC!

Alphonse, le frère cadet d'Edward regardait cette bataille en souriant. Il souriait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Après tant de malchances, il y avait enfin de quoi sourire sur cette heureuse fin. (tout dépend des points de vue après... en tant que Royaiste, j'ai pas souri... .). Regarder Ed et Winry se chamailler à chaque fois l'amusait. Ils avaient beau s'être fiancés, tous deux n'en demeuraient pas moins bagarreurs l'un envers l'autre. Même une historie de gare, inventée de toutes pièces par Ed était susceptible de provoquer le début de nouvelles hostilités. Mais l'important, et c'est justement ce qui faisait sourire Al, c'est qu'ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier, ce qui rendait alors la querelle plus distrayante.

-Euh, Ed, se décida-t'il à intervenir, en fait, Winry voulait juste des légendes... mais qui sont vraiment arrivées tu vois...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Al? Grommela son frère tandis que Winry profitait de cette seconde d'inattention pour lui soutirer la lampe torche tout en remerciant intérieurement Al pour son aide précieuse. Tu crois que la légende de l'ancienne gare est fausse?

-Ben...oui...

-Y'a pas d'ancienne gare espèce de débile! ajouta Winry.

-AH OUAIS? s'écria Ed, alors comment t'expliques que je raconte et décrive aussi bien les lieux? hein mademoiselle je sais tout mais en fait c'est pas vrai?

-Grand frère, hésita l'ex-armure, c'est parce que tu es doué dans l'art de conter...

-Et comment un truc pareil peut-il exister mon pauvre? Ricana Winry

-Parce que je me suis RENSEIGNE figure toi Madame! J'ai parlé avec les vieux du coin et je pourrais même te montrer l'ancienne gare!

-C'est ça, soupira Winry blasée, toujours prêt à faire ton crâneur hein.. je sais que tu mens mon pauvre Ed, alors pas la peine de te justifier...

-Ah ouais? ON PARIE? Hurla le blondinet.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Winry. Elle aimait les défis qu'elle pouvait être sûre de gagner. Surtout lorsqu'elle infligeait une horrible peine au perdant.

-Ok on parie, répondit-elle. On va aller y voir demain, et si j'ai raison, ce que j'aurais, tu laveras les sous-vêtements de Mamie Pinako pendant... TROIS semaines!

-TENU! s'exclama Edward. Et bien sûr on ira de nuit...

Il laissa s'échapper un rire sardonique qui fit frissonner Winry qui soudain fut moins sûre d'elle. Dans ce genre de situation, elle finirait par s'enfuir en hurlant. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais elle avait peur du noir. Mais elle lui serra fermement la main quand même. De toute façon, nuit ou pas, c'était elle qui avait raison et lui qui allait laver des sous-vêtements, donc bon...

Le pauvre Alphonse fut désigné d'office comme arbitre et juge du pari et ne put protester. Car ainsi, un tiers pourrait porter un regard impartial sur l'issue du pari.

Les termes et modalités du pari furent ensuite établies comme suit : les trois partiraient à la tombée de la nuit. À la demande d'Al, il fut décidé qu'ils emmèneraient Den, au cas où. Edward les guiderait jusqu'à la fameuse gare...si elle existe bien sûr. Dans le cas contraire, il serait de corvée de lingerie de Pinako pendant 3 semaines. Autrement ce serait Winry qui écoperait de ce gage. Si jamais l'un des deux protagonistes partait avant que l'existence de la gare ne soit confirmée ou infirmée, pour quelque raison que ce soit, alors celui-ci perdrait automatiquement le , en sa qualité de juge n'était pas inclus dans les débouchés du pari, mais bien sûr il superviserait l'accomplissement du gage.

Pinako était assise au bas de l'escalier, savourant sa pipe et son maté. Den dormait paisiblement à ses pieds. Le brave chien n'avait pas l'air de se formaliser de la froideur de l'automail sur son poil court. Les clameurs et chahuts des trois jeunes étaient parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles. On les aurait entendus dans toute la maisonnée d'ailleurs. Pinako se demandait souvent qui d'Edward ou de Winry avait la voix qui portait le plus. Pour l'instant ils étaient toujours à égalité selon son bon jugement. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette chamaillerie s'avérait très profitable pour son propre business puisqu'elle lui assurait 3 semaines de sous-vêtements bien propres, lavés par une main jeune et robuste. À cette pensée elle inspira une bouffée de tabac et soupira d'aise. Puis elle ôta la pipe de sa bouche et, de son air serein, réalisa des ronds de fumée presque parfaits tout en pensant : « aaah ces jeunes... ».

_Bon alors les paris sont lancés... Comment imaginez-vous la fin? :D_

_Suite et fin au prochain chapitre (Nath tu dis rien)_

_Merci d'avoir lu_


	2. le pari

_Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas manifestée. Malheureusement, le manque de motivation, les obligations du master et la reprise de la compétition ont eu raison de mon inspiration. L'air du grand nord Scandinave m'aura sûrement redonné cette motivation car je suis fermement décidée à finir ces fictions (: Je viens de réécrire complètement ce chapitre et suis dans la réécriture de la fin de En voiture colonel. la première version ne me plaisant plus._

_J'ose espérer que je serai ''pardonnée'' (:_

Le lendemain arriva bien vite au goût de ce pauvre Alphonse qui n'avait aucune envie de jouer les chasseurs de fantômes dans une gare imaginaire. Cependant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir le choix, sa présence s'étant avérée indispensable. Selon les termes du pari, ils partiraient en fin d'après midi, Winry ayant préféré ajouter l'ambiance et misant sur le courage légendaire de Edward dans l'obscurité pour parvenir à ses fins.

Ed griffona un message à l'attention de Pinako, qui, officiellement, n'était pas au courant des manigances des jeunes. Il lui écrivit qu'ils iraient explorer la gare hantée de Risembool, et donc qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas les voir à la tombée de la nuit. Il précisa aussi que Den les accompagnerait. Enfin il ajouta en post scriptum de garder le dîner de côté pour eux.

Au crépuscule, les trois jeunes et le chien quittèrent la maison. Ils sortirent du village et se dirigèrent à la lisière de la forêt, selon les indications du petit blond. La route de campagne était relativement agréable pour une marche à pied, quelque soit le but de cette marche. Den appréciait notamment sortir du chemin et d'aller gambader dans les prés alentour, provoquant sur son passage des envolées spectaculaires d'insectes de tout genre. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à la bifurcation avec un autre chemin, apparemment moins fréquenté des véhicules, mais toujours abordable. Ed se planta fièrement à l'entrée de ce chemin et regarda Winry en aborant un air conquérant.

-Voilà : dit-il fièrement. Vous avez là l'ancien chemin de fer qui mène tout droit à la gare...

Aucune réaction de l'auditoire. Winry conserva une moue dubitatrice qui semblait dire 'Bien sûr, bien sûr, on te croit tous mon petit,'

Constatant l'absence d'enthousiasme ou de déception au fait qu'il avait raison, Ed se sentit forcé de prouver ses affirmations. Il se dirigea vers un piquet en bois, planté au bord du chemin tel un panneau sans indication, et il ramassa à son pied, une planche de bois, vierge de toute inscription, mais qui semblait avoir été accrochée au piquet de bois pour indiquer un quelconque endroit.

-C'est l'ancien panneau qui indiquait la direction de l'ancienne gare ! Convaincue maintenant ?

Toujours pas de réaction. Winry lui fit agréablement remarquer que ceci ne constituait en rien une preuve, car rien n'était écrit sur ce bout de bois et que par conséuent ça aurait très bien pu indiquer n'importe quoi sauf une gare ou bien que c'était tout simplement un faux panneau. La confirmation de son frère énerva notre blondinet, alors il les invita à suivre ce chemin. Au bout, ils seraient forcés d'admettre qu'il y avait ce qu'indiquait le panneau. Notre trio emprunta donc ce chemin forestier, Den sur les talons.

A Risembool, une brise fit s'agiter légèrement la feuille sur laquelle était écrite le message à l'attention de Pinako qui semblait ne l'avoir pas encore lu. Une ombre obscurcit progressivement la feuille de papier, puis un rond de fumée sombre vint s'écraser contre les mots rédigés grossièrement.

La nuit tombait de plus en plus alors que nos trois compagnons s'enfonçaient de plus en plus à travers le chemin bordé d'arbres, censé les amener à la vieille gare selon Ed. Winry, bien que toujours convaincue de sa victoire imminente et dont la vision d'un Ed, les mains dans les sous vêtements l'enchantait, se sentait de moins en moins rassurée par la nuit tombante, et le fait qu'il allaient on ne sait où, et aussi par la détermination de Ed à vouloir les perdre encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ed continuait d'avancer avec constance à travers le chemin. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre, rien que pour voir ce qu'il y avait au bout, en cas d'absence de gare. Alphonse, lui ne savait que penser. Il se contentait de suivre bien que non concerné directement par l'enjeu du pari, mais surtout parce qu'il avait été presque forcé d'arbitrer ce combat, mais finalement parce qu sa curiosité sur ce qu'il pouvait tant motiver son frère à poursuivre avec tant d'insistance alors que lui même était convaincu que la gare hantée n'était rien de plus qu'une fable racontée pendant la guerre histoire de se faire un peu peur...

Ce bon vieux Den lui, se contentait de trottiner joyeusement entre les buissons, trop heureux d'être dehors, et ne se souciant peu de ces histoires de fantômes, qu'ils soient Ishbals, Aerugolais ou même Kavoukstoukais, lui, il s'en fichait royalement du moment que ça l'arrangeait dans ses affaire personnelles comme celle de gambader dans les bois.

-Ed ! Se plaignit Winry, c'est quand tu veux que tu reconnais ta défaite, ça doit faire une heure qu'on avance et je suis sûre qu'on tourne en rond...

Ed s'apperçut qu'ils passaient devant le même rocher repère pour la quatrième fois. 'Mais non !' répliqua-t-il, on y arrive là, c'est toi qui devrait t'inquiéter.' Il émit un rictus, plus pour se convaincre lui-même de la bonne direction qu'il empruntait plutôt que pour prouver à Winry qu'ils n'étaient pas perdus, et que de toute façon, elle avait perdu depuis le moment où ils avaient décidé de parier. Car en effet, cette gare existait peut être, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu sur les lieux de lui-même, alors du coup, il ne connaissait pas forcément la bonne direction.. il s'était arrêté à l'indication du petit chemin, mais ensuite l'itinéraire dans ce chemin, ça lui était passé à côté. S'il avait pris le mauvais, alors mieux valait ne pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait par la suite... Ed réprima un frisson d'effroi.

Ils s'engagea à nouveau dans une bifurcation 'c'est juste après' assura-t-il d'un ton pourtant moins assuré.

Al, lui, ne savait pas vraiment que penser, son frère était tellement ambigu... il était si sûr de lui qu'on devait forcément le croire, mais en même temps, il perdait toute crédibilité à les perdre comme ça..

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une petite place dégagée, éclairée par le clair de la lune qui commençait à se lever et par l'absence d'arbres. Le chemin continuait au loin, on le voyait, avant de se fondre dans une masse sombre, peu rassurante. À quelques mètres devant eux, se dressait une espèce de clôture avec un panneau défraîchi et à moitié détaché, interdisant l'accès au delà de la barrière, juste avant cette clôture, légèrement retirée sur la droite, se dressait une bâtisse dont la silhouette se découpait dans le ciel obscur. Elle avait l'air abandonnée depuis des décennies. À la lumière de la lampe torche, nos trois compagnons pouvaient voir que les ronces, les arbustes et les mauvaises herbes s'étaient proclamés maîtres des lieux, sans opposition aucune. Le crépi se détachait ça et là et laissait voir la base de brique du bâtiment. Le toit s'affaissait et il aurait semblé que si une feuille de plus y tombait, il céderait sans autre forme de procès..

Ed leva le faisceau de la lampe sur le pourtour de ce qui semblait avoir été l'entrée principale, au dessus, on pouvait encore lire l'insigne suivante : 'Gare ferroviaire de Reesembool'... le tout dans une peinture rouge presque effacée, sur une plaque de bois mort.

-HAH ! S'exclama Ed en signe de triomphe, ''qui c'est qui avait raison hein ?'

Winry, incrédule continuait de fixer l'écriteau indicatif, en espérant y lire quelque chose qui démentirait l'impensable vérité : elle venait de perdre ce pari, ce qui impliquait non seulement trois semaines de lessive de la génération qui les hébergeait, mais en plus, l'humiliation face à Ed, alors que c'était habituellement le contraire. Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle ait ignoré l'existence de cette ancienne gare dans son propre village natal ? Et pourquoi avait-elle proposé ce gage ? Elle s'en voulait, d'autant plus qu'elle se souvenait maintenant qu'un tunnel de voie ferré avait été fermé à la circulation pour être reconverti en fromagerie non loin de chez elle...

Al était surpris, mais sans l'être.. bien sûr il croyait son frère, il avait une intuition et une connaissance qui incitait à la confiance, mais en même temps, il commençait à envisager l'éventualité que pour une fois , il avait raconté une vieille histoire inventée par les vieux d'ici, aussi crédible que celle par exemple de l'Ishbal qui nourrissait des chats, bref une histoire idiote. Et pourtant, cette histoire s'avérait bien réelle, au grand dam de Winry. Al songea en son for intérieur à vérifier la véracité de l'histoire de l'Ishbal et des chats.

Quant à Den, lui, loin des histoires de ses maîtres, il continuait de gambader partout, notamment près de la clôture et du mur de la gare, histoire d'y laisser son bon souvenir.

Après un moment de silence, Winry suggéra non sans amertume que maintenant que le pari avait pris fin, il serait peut être temps de rentrer, parce qu'il était tard, parce que mamie Pinako allait quand même finir par se demander pourquoi ils ne rentraient pas, et qu'elle n'aimait pas être dans la forêt après la tombée de la nuit. Elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas parlé assez fort lorsqu'elle vit que Edward entreprenait de rentrer à l'intérieur. Parfois, se disait-elle, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de l'aimer.

Elle le menaça de le laisser seul, qu'elle et Alphonse et Den repartiraient sans lui, et qu'elle prenait la lampe, mais cette menace fut vite étouffée dans l'oeuf lorsqu'elle remarqua que 1) Ed avait la lampe, 2) Den le suivait allègrement et 3) Al sembla préférer la compagnie de son frère... alors, 4) elle se résolut à les suivre, car elle ne comptait pas rester là, toute seule à les attendre.. qui sait ce qui peut nous surprendre durant la nuit...

L'extérieur de la gare ne payait pas de mine, mais l'intérieur était encore plus radin en mines... le sol, en planches de bois, grinçait à chaque pas de nos protagonistes, et était disséminé de trous, par ci par là..bref, rien que le fait de marcher présentait un risque éventuel de chute. Les murs ne se voyaient pas très bien dans le noir, mais le faisceau de la lampe y projetait des ombres peu amènes. Ce même faisceau permettait d'éviter un certain nombre de toiles d'araignées, certainement aussi vieilles que mamie Pinako, voire même aussi vieilles que Hohenheim. Ed, sourd aux protestations apeurées de Winry et aux suggestions plus prudentes de son frère, poursuivait l'exploration de chaque recoin et chaque pièce de la bâtisse.. il cherchait certainement la preuve de l'existence d'un ancien cimetière Ishbal, ou bien des traces suggérant la vendetta des contrôleurs de gare, ou encore la présence d'un fantôme qui ne se serait pas rendu compte que le lieu avait été abandonné depuis au moins des millénaires...

L'ambiance glauque et angoissante de l'endroit commençait sérieusement à peser sur nos trois amis, lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs instants qui avaient paru plus longs à certaines, Ed se rendit compte que 1) le temps passait, 2) il commençait à être un peu affamé et 3) les fantômes semblaient être des gens peu sociables et loquaces. Et puis, il fallait se le dire, l'endroit n'était pas joyeux.

'bon, on va se rentrer je pense' suggéra-t-il doucement..

Winry, plus que soulagée, lâcha un énorme soupir et s'apprêta à lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas trop tôt, lorsqu'un grincement étrange interrompit toute entreprise de râlage et qui figea nos trois protagonistes.

'mais qu'est ce qui vous fait peur ?' grommela Ed, qui avait aussi cessé de bouger.. le sol grince depuis tout à l'heure, c'est juste l'un de nous qui a du...

Un nouveau grincement l'interrompit.. et cette fois, sa lampe braquée sur winry et alphonse lui confirmait qu'aucun d'eux n'était à l'origine de ce grincement nouveau.

Un troisième grincement envoya Ed dans les bras de son frère.. il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas du chercher ces fantômes avec tant d'insistance, maintenant il allait être servi. Qui sait ce qui allait les attraper. Allaient-ils ressortir vivants ? Ed en était de moins en moins sûr.. Les grincements s'accentuaient et semblaient se rapprocher malgré l'obscurité qui les entourait. Les trois se taisaient, se faisaient aussi petits et invisibles que possible (tache qui n'aurait pu du être trop sorcière pour notre Ed national) en regardant dans la direction d'où semblaient provenir les grincements. Den aussi semblait ne plus bouger, il reniflait l'air avec avidité, cherchant à connaître la consistance et la probable intention de ce visiteur. Ed éteignit sa lampe, suivant les suggestions de Winry pour augmenter leurs chances de discretion. Mais au moment où il l'éteignit, un autre faisceau, plus faible, illumina le mur face à eux, projetant sur celui-ci, une ombre gigantesque aux formes anormalement changeantes et peu rassurantes.

Den se mit à aboyer, les supplications des adolescents ne purent le calmer et ils se précipita joyeusement vers l'origine de cette lumière et de cette ombre sous les regards horrifiés des trois jeunes. Les aboiements se turent en même temps que le chien disparaissait de leur champ de vision restreint. C'en était fini de Den, il était parti en laissant les trois jeunes vulnérables face à cette ombre qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle semblait se rapprocher et que la lumière se faisait de plus en plus vive.

C'était fini pour eux...

Soudain, Den réapparut et sauta joyeusement dans les bras de Alphonse qui laissa tomber son frère, par surprise. Puis ils furent aveuglés par la lumière vive d'une lampe torche autre que la leur. Le 'et béh' prononcé par une voix rauque arracha à Winry et Edward, un cri d'effroi, tandis que Alphonse reconnut le propriétaire de cette voix et se mit à rire. Derrière le faisceau de la lampe torche se tenait Pinako, qui au vu de l'heure qui tournait vite, s'était décidée à aller les chercher. Toutes les questions furent vite résolues, Mamie Pinako connaissait bien cette ancienne gare, (pas étonnant, pensait Ed). Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas spécialement hantée car elle n'avait pas été bêtie sur un ancien cimetière Ishbal, sinon un ancien champ de vaches. Et selon Pinako, les vaches de l'Est du pays étaient parmi les animaux les plus pacifiques, alors difficile à croire qu'elle fussent capable d'égorger qui ou quoi que ce soit.

Une seule question resta en suspens : Pourquoi donc ne lui avaient-ils pas demandé ?

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Alphonse caressait tranquillement Den sur le parvis de la maison, savourant ce beau soleil. Un vent léger passait entre le linge fraichement étendu et le faisait danser, lui donnant l'apparence d'un ballet de fantômes en robes de mariée. Ed passa devant son frère, portant un lourd panier rempli de linge. Il indiqua rapidement à son frère que ce linge était destiné à être lavé, puis ne s'attarda pas.

Il entra dans la buanderie et posa en soufflant, son lourd panier sur la table, déjà bien gâtée de linge.

-Encore ! s'écria Winry en voyant le panier rempli. J'ai dans l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès.

Ed se contenta de hausser les épaules. A ce qu'il sache, Pinako n'avait pas été mise au courant des enjeux du pari avant qu'il n'ait eu lieu. Il attrapa du bout des doigts une pièce de linge et l'étala face à lui. La pièce s'avérant être un dessous en dentelle aux dimensions Armstronguiennes.

-C'est incroyable ça ! S'exclamait-il. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une si petite chose puisse mettre ça !

-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps, que mamie Pinako n'est pas une humaine normale ! Soupira winry en lui arrachant le dessous des mains avant de le plonger dans la lessiveuse. Je devrais inventer une machine qui lave le linge toute seule, ça nous faciliterait tellement la vie.

Elle soupira avant d'essorer le dessous et de le mettre dans un autre panier.

-en attendant pas question de tricher, rétorqua innocemment le blondinet, La machine, tu pourras toujours l'inventer après avoir fini ton gage.

Il lui tira la langue et s'enfuit rapidement, suivi de près par ce qui ressemblait à un dessous rose vif.


End file.
